


Words Aside

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Thor, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When words can't be found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Aside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princeloky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeloky/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is a birthday gift for Thorkys, happy birthday honey. I wish you nothing but smiles and good health, laughter and to be surrounded by good friends. *sends you hugs and gifts* I hope you enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

It was almost midnight, the moon shone into their chambers and Thor couldn't sleep his mind went all over. He had one of those days, where his confidence and judgment had been undermined.

Some people just did not get why he had chosen to be with Loki, he was told Loki is a drug, he is bad for him and under any circumstance should he have proceeded with this.

He shook it off but the lingering pain of it, stayed there. Unaware of how he long he stood there, he felt arms wrap around him. He turned to be faced with Loki's smile.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked, he could tell something was off with Thor.

"I had an altercation about you, I was told we should not be together and…"  Thor felt the tears in his eyes as Loki held him close.

"Darling, loving me does not make you bad, you brought out so many things in me I thought were hidden in the shadows, now I want to be in the light with you" Loki whispered.

"My Loki" Thor said as they kissed.

Loki took Thor to their bed and laid him down; they both began to strip slowly drinking the other's body. Loki could swear that Thor's kisses always left him wanting more.

Loki reached for the unscented oil on the night stand; Thor gave him a questioning look to which Loki answered with a brief kiss that said all Thor needed to know.

Loki was putting words aside now, he needed none there weren't enough for him to describe how much Thor had changed him and helped him to see himself in a different light.

Loki took the oil and began to prepare himself and then Thor closing his eyes for a moment savoring the small gasps the spilled from Thor's lips like a fine wine.

He now had two fingers inside his husband's body; he curled them up making Thor moan his name. After a third finger, Loki slipped himself inside his husband's awaiting entrance.

"Relax my darling, we don't need words now, I just want to show you, how loved you are, how wanted you are, how….this feels so right and that could never be wrong" Loki breathed on Thor's ear making him shiver with want.

He began to move on Thor in a steady rhythm, kissing and letting his hands roam all over the tanned body beneath him.

Pale lips nipped, gently sucking golden skin before dipping a pink tongue into Thor's navel. Thor made a sound somewhere between a gasp and moan that made Loki move deeper inside him as his tongue made a trail upwards, finally getting to Thor's parted lips and slipping inside.

Thor swallowed a moan, as they moved together heated kisses exchanged, as the rhythm became faster. Loki changed his angel as Thor clung to him, their chests pressed together in the best of ways.

"I…I…" Thor tried to say between moans.

Loki kissed him hungrily, running his hands all over Thor's shoulder blades causing him to almost climax.

Their rhythm increased till they both felt their climax getting closer, it uncoiled inside them making them both shiver with it. They rode it out till their high faded.

"Oh my darling Loki, that was incredible, thank you" Thor said after his breathing had gotten back to normal.

"Anything for you my Thor" Loki said as they shared another soft kiss before slipping underneath the covers, holding each other close.

Thor laid his head on Loki's chest, feeling long pale fingers running through his hair in soothing motions.

"Do you feel better now my Thor?" Loki asked.

"Yes" Thor murmured as his eyes closed with a wide grin spread on his face.

Loki kissed his forehead and let sleep take over, Thor would take the time to thank him over and over the next day, Loki knew this and looked forward to it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
